Ultraman Flare: Episode 5
Appears * Eldritch Ultranoid: Dark Pinnochio * Cyber Insect Kaiju: Kabutron * Alien Remus * pending Part 1 Flare sat upon the moon looking down at the world below, a jungle planet, not unlike the one he just left. He was left there, thinking, question contemplating that monster's accusations, was he just...a slave to Sol? Sol said he was his 'father' but then again he was father to all the Cinder Ultras. Sol said he was a cosmic thing, but his physical manifestations were always as a Cinder Ultra. Was he truly a cosmic entity, or were the Remus aliens correct, he was a megalomaniac? Where did he come from? Why does the Cinder Ultra species consist of only a single bloodline, what separated him from normal Ultras...? "Get up..." Flare turned to see Sol, a golden Ultra with a golden face with silver patches of armor on his body. His glaring red eyes had returned to their normal heavenly white, but his solemn tone remained. "Father...?" "Get up..." he said, his voice now softer, as it was before, matter-of-fact but without any real strong emotion. Flare stood up. "It is time you learned how to fight." "I already know how to fight." "You know how to flail about like a madman and somehow win before you explode." "Ouch..." "To be fair, for a five year old, you are rather competent..." "What does my age have to do with anything?" "For most species, let alone Ultras, a five year old is a child...like the small ones in that village, in the mines." "Huh...?" "They are not another race, they are younger versions of the adult, who will grow to adult size. For Ultras, growing up is a process that takes thousands of years. You, however, were meant to be born an 'adult'." "Why...?" "You were meant to fight unspeakable evil, evil you are not ready for, evil that will one day come for you. Today you learn how to fight." "Huh....So...I'm fighting you..." "Heck, NO! Child I can punch planets, no wait that's my real body." "What?!" "Regardless I have another idea." Sol disappeared in a flash of light. His Ultra form turned into a brown skin youth, with glaring golden eyes and red and gold hair, that waved about in space, to resemble fire. An Egyptian style ring necklace rested on his shoulders, knitted from bronze thread and sporting gold and jade pieces while his robes were heavenly white. From his sleeve he brought out a card. The back sported circles and circuit lines, while the front showed the image of a bug like monster surrounded by a ring of silver that sported strange symbols and its name in Galactic Basic. "What is that...?" "This..." The card turned into a blue beam of light that shot into the air and exploded in a burst of light, particles and a holographic image of the monster on the card, which merged with the light and particles to suddenly become 'real'. "This is your opponent." The beast roared. "A corrupted Cinder Ultra?" shouted the young Ultranoid. He was one of several, but unlike the others he sported a blue body, with a yellow stripe down his sides. He was a cinder Ultra like the rest, which meant his face was gilded not silver. The group sat or stood upon orbs made of rocks within a void of red swirling energy, currents of red power wherein golden particles also flowed. "Ah.." said the Ultra with a forward facing crest and an egyptian style protector. He said that in confirmation. "Well let's go exterminate him!" "No..." said a muscular ultra. His protector had a flame design to their shape and he sported a beard, marking him as probably the oldest. "Father Sol has taken interest in that one. He has chosen to spare him, to train him even." "Are you daft, that thing is infected! If pops was keen on saving him, he would've just purged the corruption!" "I agree with brother Seraphin..." said a female Ultra, she had a fin covering the back of her neck, and a pair of small red horns on her head. "Father Sol, expressly told Burnout not to destroy him, to spare him. Whatever the reason he has a goal in mind for this...fallen brother of ours." "You say that..." retorted the blue Ultra "but our orders are clear, destroy all the Eldritch!" "Then let 'me' be clear..." said Sol's booming voice. A golden line appeared before them and opened, like a window it showed a background of red flames, some of which gathered together into a golden sun, an iris for the eye structure. "Any who lay a hand on him without my permission will suffer my wrath!" "But, father he is..." "I know better than you what he is and isn't, boy." The blue ultra looked down sulking in shame. "My decision has been made, disobey at your own expense." "Can he fight...?" asked the blue Ultra. "Barely..." "Then what is his purpose, if he can't fight...?!" "That is 'my' concern." The 'eye' closed and the golden line faded away. Flare screamed out in pain as he landed, leaving a crater with his back. He had been throw into a small hill on the moon by the monster, and now tried to get back up. "What is the point of this...?!" he shouted. "You figure it out.." said Sol in Ultra form, sitting at giant sized table, on a giant chair, drinking some glowing blue liquid from a giant sized tea cup as he read from a newspaper. On its pages, information came and went in an alien language and with the occasional full-color image. "This is training." "This is inhumane!" "Ha! We haven't even gotten started, you're lucky I put that thing on the lowest level..." "What...?" The insect monster grabbed Flare, hoisted into the air with one pair of arms and began to beat him repeatedly with its other pair of arms. "Help!" "Drop him..." The monster suddenly dropped Flare and walked away, stooping down and seemingly turning off. Flare crawled towards Sol's table where a seat had been prepared for him and a cup of whatever he was drinking, the same substance Sol was drinking. The young Ultra watched in surprise as Sol's lips partially open to reveal a gold and blue glow from within as he down the glowing liquid. "Yes, our mouths are not for show..." "Then why don't we open them...?" "We don't need them, Ultras get most of their food energy from the light and heat they absorb through their skin. Other needed forms of energy and nutrition can be absorbed through the color timer or a beam lamp, or even a simple crystal. I do this because...I like it..." "Okay..." Flare sat down "So why are you having me be assaulted by that..." "Cyber Kaiju, think of it as a computer programmed...'realized' in our three dimensional world. As for the beating, you're suppose to gain some fighting instincts..." "Instincts?" "Yes...all martial arts, all fighting styles, whether soft or hard, the combatant still needs to rely on their instincts. Some would call it...'experience'. You have little, little skill and your 'victories', what few of them you have, come from your anatomy and inherent power, not skill." "How is that a problem...?" "The one fight you won without the need to be rescued...you were fighting a weakened being, a weak eldritch, your species' natural enemy. You will encounter more, one way or another, and they will be more powerful. If you are weak of will, they will break your mind, if you rely on your simple....primitive means of combat you will lose." "Hey, I won a fight..." "You blew your self up..." Flare looked down "You don't even know how to throw a punch..." "I can punch..." "No, you can make a fist and send it hurtling at your enemy, usually in the form of a swing, but you cannot 'punch'." "Huh, I would like to see you win a fight without your 'cosmic powers'..." Sol folded the paper and looked at him "Fine..." "What...?" said Flare pausing as he attempted to drink from his cup. Sol put down his paper, and it immediately faded away, his cup and got up. He placed his hand on his color timer, and a golden ring formed around the light source and turned a dark grey. Immediately Flare sensed it, Sol was no much weaker than before, 'mortal'. He knew he could not unleash that golden light that from before. Sol's face turned silver, his yellow markings turned red, his eyes became yellow and his protectors turned grey. He was now just, a normal Ultra, his 'divine light' sealed away. He got up cracking his fists and walked away and turned to the monster. "Kabutron, full aggression." He said. The beast stood up straight, roared and thrashed about as if raging mad. Part 2 Sol took a fighting stance, and readied himself. Flare noted the differences, Sol feet seemed planted on the ground, knees bent, his back stiff but leaning forward. His stance gave off the sense of something sturdy. Kabutron charged at Sol, seemingly raging mad, ready to swipe only to be struck in the chest. Flare was caught of guard by the speed of Sol's punch, and noted how much strength, power was in that punch, as Kabutron was sent skidding back on one foot, as it struggled to not fall over. When it found both feet on the ground, it looked up to see Sol coming with a downward punch to its face, knocking it on its back. Sol hoisted it up in one hand and proceeded to throw he beast some distance, before firing an Specium Ray at it. In the air there was an explosion and Flare moved to walk towards Sol until his father raised his hand, signalling for him to stop. Out of the smoke Kabutron flew, his back shell open and prismatic wings flapping at incredible speeds to move him, all the while glowing. The monster sped down at Sol, who stood his position, and countered with an uppercut to the gut that flipped the monster over. The monster immediately got up and grabbed Sol, who grabbed it in turn flipped it over, again and again. Flare was perplexed, right now he could sense it, his father should be weaker than him, yet here he was easily trouncing a monster that manhandled him. Sol delivered a kick to the monster's chest sending it flying backwards and past Flare. The beast got up and began to fire bolts of energy from its horn. Sol walked forward and deflected, or simply punch the bolts of energy, with orange bolts of energy covering his hands for protection. Sol crossed his hands, energy still arcing between them and bore the brunt of the energy blasts. He put them above his head, his fists touching, and energy gathered, particles gathered, into a glowing ball of light. Sol put his hands in the Specium Ray position, the Specium energy, being enriched and changed by the energy field it passed through as it shot towards the monster. The beam of energy struct the monster and its body glowed as it seemed to petrify, glowing orange/yellow, before exploding in bursts of yellow/orange flames and fading away. "That..." said Flare "was so cool!" He ran over towards Sol "How did you fire that beam while being attacked." "The answer to that my boy..." said Sol "Is not minding that it hurts." "Huh..." "Now come, it is time you learn how to fight." Sol paused "Wait..." Flare sensed it, but for a different reason. Something in his veins began to...boil for lack of a better term. The two looked up to see a mass of energy, a prismatic, dark purple field where in violet arcs of electricity jumped about. The mass exploded with waves of evil energy that covered the two Ultras in darkness. "Curious..." said Sol "Most curious...I did not think you lot bold enough to attempt such a thing as this..." A black and purple fist emerged out of the darkness and struck Sol in the side of his face, knocking him onto his knees. He immediately elbowed the attacker in the pelvis and got up and delivered a chop to their neck, before grabbing and throwing them to the side. He then turned and punched another in their face only to be kicked in the back. He rolled, swiped at the ground with his leg, knocking down many and turned and fired his specium ray into the chest of another. For a second there was a flash of light revealing his attackers. Skinny, black and purple Ultras, with gunmetal black faces, black eyes and square black color timers. Each of them looked the same, each of them moved almost like puppets, not alive but controlled by some force, like zombies. Sol also saw Flare, unconscious on the floor, and his color timer red, as the darkness around him affected the dark curse within him. Sol charged towards his son, jumping to deliver a kick to an attacker's neck as he grabbed the arm of another that swung at him. Sol kneed him, grabbed his neck and threw him into the others. Sol moved towards Flare and touched the side of his face, only to recall his hand when a dark bolt of lightning jumped from Flare's face to his hand. "Oh, no you do not..." Flare walked the darkness confused and lost. The darkness felt wrong, like he shouldn't be there, but something inside him wanted him, told him to go deeper. "Hello..." said the old man. The old human sported a long beard, a hawk nose, slightly tan skin and eyes shut. He wore a blue vest and a cone shaped hat over white robes. He sat at a black table hewn from black stone and drank some black liquid from a grey armless cup. "Uhm...who are you...?" responded Flare. "Me...? Didn't your father teach you any manners...?" "uhhh..." "Well I can't blame you, he doesn't have much of his own to pass down." The old man laughed. "Please, sit..." 'Please', the fact that it was a request, not an order...touched him in a way he could not understand and Flare found himself sitting down. "Wonderful...!" he said cheerily "Care for a drink...?" Flare looked at the black concoction and while part of him told him to drink it, another part, said 'no' with a 'burning conviction. "I'm good. But who are you...?" "Oh, I'm an old friend of your father's, well ex-friend..." "What happened...?" "I saw the truth..." "Truth...?" "In the cosmos, in the wide Multiverse...there are those who pull the strings and those that dance when they are pulled. Your 'father' is one of those that pulls the strings, while beings like us dance at their leisure..." "I don't understand..." "Yes you do...You've sensed it. Your siblings what are they?" "My siblings..." "Yet they wish you dead, it's why Sol has kept you separated. They exist to serve Sol's will, to destroy the 'Eldritch'." "From what I've seen of them..." "You've seen 'one', the judging of an entire race, a people, from the opinion of one instance, or simply what you've been told, is bigotry...or to some like your father and I, 'idiocy'. Yet he would use such bigotry, no...? Do you even know why he hates them?" "They conquer innocent people..." "There are tons of innocents, primitive, advance, all being conquered by members of their own race, or other aliens. Your father is omniscient yes, he knows, and he does nothing to stop them. He hates us because he is the Lord of 'Order', but we exist, our nature is outside 'his order'. He hates us because he cannot pull our strings." Flare paused, and he thought for a moment. "You're the one who cursed me aren't you...?!" Part 3 The two dark Ultras held Sol by his arms as one charged to punch him in the face. Sol countered with a kick to their chest, and then flung his foot into the face of the one on his right arm. Using momentum he grabbed the other one and threw him into another dark Ultra. Sol turned around, swinging open his glowing arms and releasing an arc of energy that struck several at once. He turned around and with a chopping motion, delivered an energy blast to the face of the another knocking him down. Two ran at him from the front, and he countered with a kick combo, a side kick to the abdominal region that became a back stomp to the neck of the other, knocking them down. The one that stumbled got an uppercut before Sol got a kick to the back. Sol rolled turned and sent a halo slash into the face of the dark ultra that had kicked him. He then turned and faced the group charging him. The first one swung a punch, which he caught and countered with an elbow-knee pincer, breaking their arm before he chucked them to the side. The next one came with a kick. Sol caught in his under arm, deflected a punch and delivered a strike, this coupled with his movement, ripped the joint out of its socket, before sending it away with a kick to the pelvis. The next one, their swing as caught and held under Sol's arm as he countered with a hammer strike to the color timer, that knocked of its feet. The last one he turned and delivered a back kick to the stomach, making it stumble back and keel over. It got up only to get its neck sliced open, as Sol had conjured a Halo Slash for him to use as a blade. From the gash came a spew of particles a deep sinister purple. More charged at Sol, and he threw his disc. In a spiral motion around him it struck many dark Ultras before returning to his hand. "Is that what he calls it...?" said the old man dismissively "A 'curse', well to be fair, the conflict of energies seems to cause a runaway effect in your body, my apologies for that. But I was trying to save you, save you from being another one of his drones, your siblings..." "What do you know...?" "I know when one met you, Sol had to order him not to destroy you. He ordered the others to stay away from you, because he knows they would kill you on sight. You do, after all, have 'Eldritch' energies within you." "Darkness..." "Darkness...? Darkness is where light is absent, and everything the light touches, he controls. He says, you were cursed at conception, I say, I gave you another point of view. The only reason he gives you such attention is because he refuses to let one of his 'things' be stolen from him. It's not a father's love that has him talking in your ear, questioning your motives, scrutinizing your actions...it's pride." "No..." "Really...? 'Flare only do this and leave the robots, because if you interfere any further I foresee terrible consequences'. 'Flare when you fight that giant robot, do this and that to stop without killing the innocents used to create it'. If he really cared...Would that have happened?" "I don't know, he was...trusting me..." "He was calculating, manipulating. You really think the 'Lord of Order' cares about some rebels over the establishment? You did as he expected and he made it so 'you' would feel to blame for all that lost. If you weren't there, they would've found someway on their own, to defeat that monstrosity. They would've gone home with what they learned and overthrown the regime. Sol, may keep the order of the cosmos...but he hates freedom, he is the enemy of freedom. We 'Eldritch' are those that have broken free of his 'order' and cosmic regime. You can to, simply...drink." Flare looked at the drink. "Please drink..." He picked up the cup, and almost immediately he dropped it, and grabbed his chest in pain, as his color timer flashed red and was set on fire. The fire spread, but then the darkness pushed it back. Flare fell on the ground on all fours in pain. The old man knelt down before him with his cup. "Please, drink...!" Flare found his hand reaching out towards the cup. The flames around his hand exploded out in a large burst of energy that sent him flying back. Suddenly the old man screamed. Cracks formed from his person before the exploded to reveal a large grey octopus with the oldman's face, with the tentacles serving as a beard. Said creature was still screaming, and Flare found something strange happened. From his color timer came the upper body of a humanoid creature made of golden light and crimson fire. "Did you really think I was so weakened...?" said Sol's voice "Did you think I was as limited as you are? I am Sol, I am a Prince of the Cosmos, and my son will not be your puppet." Sol slammed his fist into the darkness, erupting it with light. Flare awoke in darkness, but something was happening. The black fog around them was flowing towards a point, a single target. His eyes adjusted to the dark to see the skeletal, gaunt dark Ultras around his father, as he absorbed all the miasma into his body, via his color timer. The darkness disappeared inside of him, as his body began to glow a bright blue. "Did you think I could not purify such darkness...?" said Sol, speaking out loud. "Fool...try again in another couple million years!" The entirety of the darkness was absorbed into Sol's body when he swung his arms open, releasing the converted energy into a bright heavenly blue pulse of energy. When it was over, Sol and Flare stood up to survey their surroundings. The numerous dark Ultras had been turned into sculptures of ash, ash which quickly broke apart and was reduced to piles. Sol touched his color timer, energy arcing between it and his hand. The circle around it disappeared as his coloration returned to his golden markings. "You seem..." said Sol "Upset..." Flare was angry. "Is it true...?" he asked. "You're going to have to be more specific..." "You know what I'm asking...!" "And you still have to be specific..." "Gah, it's true isn't it, it's all lies you've been feeding me!" "According to whom, my enemy...?" "Yes, the guy who refuses to be your slave...!" Sol turned around and looked at him. "You do love to dance in the palm of his hand, no...?" Flare roared as his eyes turned red. He moved to charge his father, when he found himself on the ground and Sol's foot in his throat. "Calm down, before you are put down." Flare's eyes returned to normal. "Is that what you tell all your children...?" "Not really, they're generally not dumb enough to try an attack me." "Tell me, is it true, am i just your pawn, your minion...?" "...You can question me..." "What...?" "You can question me, but the others, they do not, well they do, but their loyalty is not so easily swayed by pretty words... You like the rest of my children, share a soul with me." "What does that mean..." Flare grabbed his chest and Sol released him. Flare stood up and looked at him. "It means, I took 'me', the irreducible me, and shaved off a peace, time and again, and each time, one of your siblings was born, and the last time, you came to be. From his jail cell, that one sent his hex into you, corrupted you." "He freed me...!" "Please sit..." said Sol, in the old man's voice. "What does that have to-" "Why are you sitting...?" Flare paused and looked, he was indeed sitting on a hill. "The Eldritch are tyrants of the worse kind, of the purest kind. They 'free themselves' only by enslaving others, corrupting others, destroying others. They are twisted abhorrants at war with the natural order, because the natural order is not yet conquered by them. Freed you? Instead of you becoming my loyal child, he tried to turn you into his puppet, and just now he tried it again. It is, it was, only my influence that kept you out of his tentacles." "I'm tired of this..." "Excuse me...?" "I said; I AM TIRED OF THIS, TIRED OF FIGHTING A WAR I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! You're good, they're bad, they're good and you're bad. What is the difference, because from where I'm sitting I can't see it. You're both just there to manipulate people, control them, use them, you..." "Very well..." said Sol, a crack formed on his body, and golden light bled out. "What...?" "Very well...you are free to go, nay, you will go, go from my sight." More cracks formed. "Oh, so you're just kicking me out...?" "Hardly...I'm banishing you..." "What...?" Sol form exploded into golden particles, revealing a bright light Flare had to hide his face from. Suddenly around him form flames, gold, orange and red flames that moved in a circle, destroying the ash around them as the swirling circle of fire grew larger. They came with waves and with each wave Flare found himself crying out in pain from the burning sensation he felt. He was forced to jump back out of the way. Above the center of the fire was the light, and the fire rose up and wrapped around it taking the shape a humanoid upper body, head and arms, all made of fire. Sol sported eyes of violent blue flames with golden embers for irises staring at Flare. "Well..." said Flare, now somewhat afraid of his father's appearance "What is this...?" "This...is a purer manifestation of my power...a mass of Cinders. That Ultra Form was just an Ultra Statue I made and inhabited as its Soul." "A puppet...like me..." "Oh child, and you are 'my child'. Your soul was carved out of mine, you are a piece of me, an unlike other mortals, mine is the divine right, as your other and your creator to order you about." "Well I'm done..." Flare turned to leave only to find himself stopped by an unseen force, he was being squished and found himself levitating towards Sol. "You are going where? To sink into the dark? Go to 'him' for your answers. You are foolish enough to attempt such a thing..." "Well, it's your fault for being a terrible father!" "Oh, because I don't lie to you, I'm terrible...?" "What, you, you..." "Didn't tell you thing, and let you know I wasn't going to tell you." Flare was silent "I have been honest, perhaps not gentle, but your situation does not warrant such flowery interactions. Still if you are blind from this position...perhaps you will see from that perspective..." "What are you going to do...?" he said sounding scared "You are free to go..." "It doesn't feel like it..." "Because your Ultra form is from me, it is mine. So long as we hold a connection, you will posses that form. If you wish to be free of me, you will be, but the powers of Ultra stay with me..." "You can't without them I...the curse...!" "He will not care for you anymore. You would just be...mundane." "No! I-" Flare evaporated into red and gold particles, leaving behind a golden light, a light which became a mundane blue as blue particles gathered towards it the mass of energy morphing into Flare human form. Flare looked at his human hand as he knelt in Sol's palm. He felt...weak, the device he used to transform was gone. "Father, what have you done...?" "We no longer hold such a connection..." Flare could not tell if the coldness of Sol's voice was always there, or if it was his now mortal ears that heard it that way. "Hence forth you are no longer Flare." "Then who am I...?" "I know not, and I do not care enough to know. Hence forth you are bereft of family, clan and home." Flare found himself in a blue sphere. "I have but one last mercy for you, child of man, I will find you a place, and from hence forth, our business is concluded." All around them was dark, and then they appeared, streams of blue energy, disappearing and reappearing depending on how he looked. Beams shot from Sol's eyes as he scanned them. He found what he searched for and shoved Flare's sphere into it. Like that Flare was gone. Part 4 Sol's flaming form stood there alone amidst a sea of flames that now covered that portion of the moon. Flare was gone, the ashes were gone, there was just him now. "I see you..." said Sol "You may hide yourself from the eyes of mortals, and even the ascended, but 'I's see you, and your friends. You cannot hide for I can smell your blood, child of Remus..." Atop a hill, to Sol's right the humanoid uncloaked. He wore a black suit with a helmet like a motorcyclist's and black pieces of armor with a black metal backpack, and carried a rifle. "And your friends...? Especially the one's with the canister?" The humanoid looked back and the sound of running could be heard. "If I wanted you lot dead...I wouldn't have called you out..." "So..." said the humanoid "You destroyed the son, for whom you destroyed our race...?" "Destroyed...? Hardly, I banished him. He is without his giant form, and we will live and suffer not as a giant, but as a man. Though...when last I looked, such things were not your business." "YOU DESTROYED OUR PEOPLE, THAT'S IT MY BUSINESS...!" "Hardly." "YOU WRETCHED-" He fell to his knees in pain. "You live because I told 'him', 'just the world', and he listened. Whether you believe me 'divine' or simply 'advanced' does not change the fact that...you are beneath me. It was with a thought my kith destroyed your world, a single thought. Now that you are a few in that flotilla of yours, what hope have you now?" "You Ultras..." "I am not an Ultra, though I mimic the people of M78 in form and code." "Why...?" "I find them...powerful, proper...heroic. I find them be to often be what you think of yourselves...but with none of the arrogance, none of the self serving politics. I find them to be the promise fulfilled, the promise of humanoid life. They have touched the light within and clad themselves with it..." "What does that mean...?" "It means what it means. My time is gone now. I do hope your people learn the lesson behind their destruction, but I often find your race disappointing, in all the timelines and universes..." "What nonsense! Everyone knows travel between universes is impossible!" "For you... do not be mistaken in thinking your limits are the limits of others. There are more things between heaven and earth, gods and men, than you know. There is more to 'All', than even the waking world you cling so tightly to like frighten youths. And if you do not believe me...then tell me, explain to me, what happened to your people...? What force was unleashed against them, do you know, do your scientists know? They do not." "Was that called for, just because we shot your kid...?" "You tell me, if a lowly beast snapped its jaws at your child, would you not remind the lowly thing of its place on the food chain? You speak to me as an equal, You are sentient, I am cosmic, we are not equals, I just entertain that delusion." Sol was gone, no phenomenon, no light show, he was simply gone. "Did you get anything...?" A female uncloaked next to him. She wore a suit like his and carried a scanner with wired to her suit. On her face was shock and horror. "What...?" "I...I got readings..." "And...what is he...?" "Some...some of this I don't understand, the particles, the energy...it..." "What...?" "I think it was...ignoring, manipulating the fundamental forces..." "What...?" "It was...I'm not..." she took a deep breath "I do know one thing..." "What...?" "His physical nature, we have something to compare it to." "What...?" "A psychic projection...." "That's impossible, Sol would have to be..." "Right next to us, or nearby, but the stability of that energy field implies he would have to be nearby. The only other conclusion is..." "The only logical conclusion is that Sol is so absurdly powerful he could project his avatar from anywhere in the galaxy, maybe even the universe...comfortably. By Sarac, how do we fight that, how can we fight that...?" "If I may sir...I suggest we don't..." "Are you...!" "SIR! He could've destroyed us! I highly doubt he didn't know I was here, I doubt finding the flotilla would be hard. I heard him speak, he knows, he knows about where the ships are! If he wanted us dead...what? In his solid form, he was highly resistant to our weapons, but a psychic projection with an energy mass and density like that...? He was right, we are nothing to him..." "So what, do we pray to him, beg him to forgive us, offer up sacrifices...?" "Maybe, or maybe we can just stay out of his way...?" He sighed in defeat, the longing for vengeance, the fire in him put out. "Let's go home...let's go find a home...Ship, beam us up." The two disappeared in swirls of light.Category:Ultraman Flare Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes Category:Completed Works